


Chess

by Lady_Douji



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Douji/pseuds/Lady_Douji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Ra's share a little game of chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of fanart on tumblr http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/34377482909 by Kaciart

“I thought we had moved past this particular brand of rebelliousness, Timothy, but I appear to have been giving you too much freedom.” Ra’s Al Ghul leaned back looking over the young man seated across from him. Timothy Drake, associate and partner of Batman, sat stiffly in his chair, fingers curled around his knight, with a frown tugging at his lips. “I hope you hadn’t put too much faith into that escape attempt.”

“Escape wasn’t my primary objective Ra’s, I merely saw an opportunity. I can hardly be blamed for taking it.” Tim responded, blue eyes glaring icy daggers at his captor, making his move on the chessboard. The slow burning anger giving him fuel to ignore the pain from the myriad of cuts and bruises sustained in his failed attempt at flight. It had lead to the addition of manacles to his wrists with deceptively delicate looking but strong chains securing him to the table. “Your men seemed rather distracted at the moment.”

Ra’s smirk faded, reaching out to move his bishop taking one of Timothy’s pawns, “You take far too much pleasure in destroying my bases Timothy, I cannot imagine what you hope to accomplish with such antics. My organization is vast enough that even with what you destroy it will be nothing more than an annoyance.”

 

Tim leaned back observing the board, arching an eyebrow, “Ultimately my goal is simply to gain my freedom, surely that isn’t hard to understand."

“No, I supposed not, but I’m not sure how you expect these actions to accomplish this goal. There is nothing that you can do that will convince me to let you go, and have you too well guarded to escape. Are you still hoping for rescue from your family? I’ve held you for months with no sign of the Detective. Your family has given up on you Timothy.”

 

“You’re lying, ” Tim responded, chess pieces clicking as he moves.

 

“And what leads you to that conclusion Timothy?”

“You don’t hold me captive just to have a chess partner Ra’s. Your goal is for me join your League of Shadows. To aid that goal you would want me to feel helpless, and for that you would need stability, monotony, boredom. And yet, during the first two months you held me, you moved me between two different locations, during the next three months between five, and three locations in just the past month.”

 

“And that means what.” Ra’s smirk faded to a thin line, eyes glittering dangerously.

 

Tim smiles, “You move me every-time my family gets too close. They’re still looking for me, and they’re getting closer. Every base I destroy is one less place you can hide me, one less false trail you can lay out for them. “

 

A knock kills whatever retort Ra’s had ready. “Enter!”

Two of Ra’s servants enter, one carrying a familiar box, Tim knows contains a syringe of tranquilizer. The other hurries to Ra’s side whispering into his ear too faintly for Tim to make out. Distantly Tim can hear the sound of alarms. Ra’s stands up from his chair as the servant scurried back, “Finish the preparations then.” 

 

The servant holding the box kneels down offering the box the up to Ra’s as he stalks over, opening the box and taking the syringe before move to stand behind Tim. Tim stiffens but doesn’t fight as Ra’s fingers take hold of his chin tilting his head to the side. “”I’m afraid we will have to finish this game another time Timothy.”

 

Tim eyes the board, “hmm there’s not much of a point, I would have had you in checkmate within four moves.”  
Tim feels Ra’s fingers tighten almost imperceptibly, “So you would. Well played Detective, well played.” The prick of of the needle, followed by the sting of the tranquilizer Tim blinks at his clouding and darkening vision, allowing himself to wonder where he would wake up, and how close his family had come this time.


End file.
